DINK THE LITTLE DINOSAUR / LAND BEFORE TIME CROSSOVER
FANFICTION I CREATED When Crusty and some other dinosaurs is imprisoned by a strange group of creatures , Dink and their friends are in serious trouble .At the other end of the dinosaur world ,dinosaurs are going missing too in the Great Valley . When Littlefoot and his gang set out to investigate , they meet Dink and his gang . Initially , sparks fly as they had never seen each other previously and the two teams have trouble trusting each other . As the two teams are about to go out on each other , the Rainbow Faces appear suddenly in a brilliant flash of light and say that the Prophecy of the Twelve are about to be fulfilled . " You must save the Oracle . It is your destiny . " Cera argues by saying that they were always a team of seven , and would remain so . To her utter annoyance , Littlefoot agrees . He says , " Well, you had helped us before and there is no wrong in doing so , again . " At this , Dink appears surprised , and he says , " Really ? But they do not seem like any other dinosaurs . " Littlefoot nods and says that they were ''not ''ordinary dinosaurs . Then he adds and says that he was willing to work with them . Dink looked over to his teammates for support and finally nodded . Cera , however , was not happy with that . At night , she decided to sneak away and find the dinosaurs on her own since Dana and Dinah were among the missing ans believed that she could get no help from this group of " Lamos " . However , she is in for a shock as she dicovers that Flapper has also decided to go solo , since he had the idea that " Landcrawlers " like these were of no use . The two argue heatedly when suddenly the ground shakes beneath them and they are caught in the middle of the landslide , seperating them from the other dinosaurs . Flapper's wing is hurt in the process and Cera manages to rescue him , but barely . Thus Flapper , being unable to get help is stuck with her and vice - versa . This was when they realise that they needed to work together if they wanted to get out of this mess , alive . Meanwhile , the others realise that Cera and Flapper are missing . They start arguing amongst themselves . Suddenly a huge roar heralds the arrival of a group of sharpteeth . The kids flee , but are trapped . However , Littlefoot while running had slipped and was hanging for dear life . Dink tries to help him and barely manages to escape , himself . When they race to find the others , they find Spike , Chomper , Ruby , Amber , Scat , Shyler , Ducky and Petrie cornered against a cliff wall . With some difficulty , they manage to rain down some rocks on the sharpteeth . Suddenly , they find that the sharpteeth instead of running , seem to lose their shape , turning into plasma . To break the short silence which followed , Dink said -; " What ''were ''they ? " Nervously , Ducky pipes up " They looked like Plagons . " The Great Valley dinosaurs look at each other , fully shocked . However , Dink and and his friends are unable to make head or tail out of it , so suddenly Amber's realisation of Crusty's stories rmeinds them of the Darksaurs , the creatures who lived before the dinosaurs . Maybe , they were the same ! Now , the gang realise that they need to work together since a greater danger than ever in all of Pangaea and Panthalassa hd risen . It was now their duty as the chosen creatures to stop those creatures , whatever they were . They knew that as their childhood was originally over , they needed to find Cera and Flapper for the " babies " to unite Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dink The Little Dinosaur / Land Before Time crossover Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Science Fantasy Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Land Before Time Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Dragons Category:Family Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series